Life After Egypt
by KJmom
Summary: ...and Sam Witwicky.  Mikaela tries to pick up and carry on after Egypt and losing Sam, but the Decepticons have other ideas.  Optimus Prime assumes the role of her guardian, and things get a little strange.  Optimus/Mikaela
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, I do not own anything you recognize, and I'm not making any money, but you know that already. This has not been beta'd, and probably won't be. I just wanted to branch out a bit, and I'm just trying my hand at something different. I sat down to write a HP fic that I've been working on, got two pages into a chapter, and suddenly, all I could think about was Transformers, and how pissed I am that Megan Fox didn't come back for DOTM. So, my HP fic got pushed to the side for a few mins, while I let this plot bunny take over. I can't promise how quickly I'll update this, but you'll get it as it comes to me. Hope you enjoy. And hey, leave a review, yeah? Even if it only amounts to 'this sucks, and your author's note is too long.' I like feedback, no matter if it's good or bad.**

**There WILL be a relationship (sexual) between Mikaela and Optimus Prime. If that bothers you, read no further.**

"Optimus? I need to go to the store. Do you want to take me, or should I walk?"

I know what he'll say. But, I really wish, just once, he'd let me pretend to be normal. You know, let me walk, then follow at a safe distance.

"I'll be ready momentarily."

But, Optimus doesn't even given me the illusion of normalcy. I understand, he's horribly protective, and he's charged himself with my safety, but still…

I curse Sam Witwicky for the millionth time. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this situation. Of course, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found such a great friend in Optimus either. So, maybe I shouldn't curse him quite so often.

You see, he likes to tell everyone that _I_ left _him_. And, maybe, technically, that's true, but Carly had a lot to do with that. No, he didn't cheat on me, but I knew it was coming. When you've been with someone as long as I was with him, you just _know_ certain things. Like, when his thoughts are with someone else. I don't blame him; she's an attractive, intelligent, _leggy_ woman. I would hate her, if I didn't know she worships him. I'd hate him, if I didn't know how much he loves her.

No, Carly isn't the reason I curse Sam daily (or hourly, depending on my mood). The reason I do that, is because I'm basically a recluse, living in a drafty warehouse, big enough to accommodate everything I own, plus three or four Autobots. Currently, there's just one, but if the threat is high enough, more are assigned for Mikaela-Duty.

Apparently, the Decepticons didn't get the memo that I'm no longer Sam's girl. How? I don't know, because during the last robot-induced-near-apocalypse, they kidnapped Carly. Maybe they think he's a big enough stud to have two women. I don't know, but after so many attempts on my life - that I survived by sheer luck - and one kidnapping, it was decided that I should always have protection.

So, I was assigned an Autobot. All was well. Mirage lived in my driveway; I got a free ride wherever I wanted to go. Then, my trailer was ransacked while I was out, and one of the sneaky bastards managed to evade Mirage's scan. It had something to do with the residual energy strength being too strong for him to detect a Decepticon so small. Anyway, we were lucky - again - I was able to fry the little asshole myself. Yeah, don't mess with a bitch who's been face to face with Megatron.

But, that was the end of my, relatively private, life. I was moved to this warehouse, and Optimus moved in. Did the government _want_ to hand over the Prime to baby-sit me? Most certainly not. Did he leave them no choice? Of course, this _is_ Optimus Prime we're talking about. He still works for out government, and on occasion, will leave for a few days on a mission. But, then I'm assigned two overbearing transformers, and sometimes I don't even know them. So, yeah, as over-protective as he is, I'd rather have Optimus.

The worst part about all this, is having a vehicle that I can't even tinker with. Honestly, I know absolutely nothing about what goes on in that mechanical body of his. Even when Optimus is in truck-mode, all his internal workings are so foreign to me. Yeah, I know, he's an alien. Still, it's more than a little upsetting to lift his hood, and feel like an utter idiot. But, I've almost talked him into giving me Autobot maintenance lessons.

No, wait, the worst part is the lack of any sort of relationship, outside this strange machine/human thing I have with Optimus. Oh, don't get me wrong, he's a great conversationalist, and most definitely my best friend. It's also not so bad living with a 'guy' who is totally unaffected by seeing me stroll through our 'house' in nothing but a t-shirt. But, a girl has needs, you know? So, I'd like to spend a little time with a guy (or girl, hey, I'm not picky) who _would_ be affected. Optimus will simply not allow it, unless he's present, and wouldn't that just kill the mood?

There's a honk from the front doors, and I know Optimus is finished oiling his joints. As I step into the bright sun, I can see his hologram 'sitting' in the driver's seat. With a sigh, I heave myself in on the other side and slam the door.

"The least you could do is let me _pretend_ to drive."

The cool leather is nice against my heated skin, but I know, even with the air going, it will soon start sticking, and cause me to sweat even more. This has been the hottest summer in recent history, and it doesn't look like it's letting up anytime soon. It's so hard to cool our makeshift 'house,' that I've taken to sleeping inside Optimus. Supposedly, he's working on getting us somewhere better to live. He says I'll be safer, and more comfortable. But, I have yet to see the place he speaks so highly of.

His voice flows silkily from the speakers. "We've discussed this, Mikaela. It would look entirely out of place for you to be driving."

"You do realize that it's also a bit odd for me to be _riding, _right? Come on, Opitmus, holo-you looks like a perv." I know what's coming next; remember, we've had this conversation - numerous times.

"The image that you see is not me. It is merely a projection I can manifest to fool the outside world. If you try to touch it, your hand will not make contact. While it is not impossible for us to transform into humans, Autobots such as myself, are too large for it to be believable. Even if I compacted to my limit, I would still be taller than any human to ever live."

As many times as he's said that to me, I've never asked him to do it. I've always wanted to, and today I'm even more bored than ever.

"Would you do it for me? I just want to know what you'd look like."

He chuckles, as he makes a left turn. "I would look like whichever human I scan. I'd just be quite a bit larger than they are."

"You could scan me. I'd like to see myself 40 foot tall and bulletproof."

He laughs again, as he pulls into the local grocery store parking lot.

"I'm not bulletproof; I'm just hard to penetrate."

And, oh the jokes I could make with that line.

"Optimus-"

"Don't say it. Whatever raunchy, human thought just popped into your head, just do not say it. Go, get whatever it is that you need, and get back here - quickly. I am not getting any readings that would indicate danger nearby, but it is best not to take any chances."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What? Another chapter already? Yes, but no more until I've finished the chapter of the HP fic I was working on with this assaulted my brain. I didn't write this one in first person PoV. I hope that isn't distracting, but I feel more comfortable writing Optimus in third person and think it feels 'right.' Enjoy, and review please? This is my first Transformers fic, and I'm a bit nervous about it. Plus, I'm a review whore - there, I admitted it. Wow, I feel loads better. **

Optimus lets his engine idle as he waits for the young girl to emerge from the shopping facility. He dislikes keeping her detained as he is, but there simply is not another way to keep her safe. The house that he is having built for them is almost finished. He knows that she will enjoy a bit more privacy there, but it still will not mean freedom for her. He fears that she may never get that again.

He also knows that it will not be long before she truly tires of this life that has been thrust upon her. She is too strong and determined to keep locked away forever. One of these days, she will, in that very elegant human way, tell him to 'fuck off.' When she does, he will leave. She will not go unprotected, but he will not be able to provide her the safety the way he does now, if he has to do so from a distance.

It terrifies him to think of losing her. She has become his best friend, and his very favorite human. He cannot let her be harmed. He does not want to lose her, but his desire to keep her out of harm's way may very well be what drives her away. It is a horrible predicament in which he finds himself. But he opts for ensuring her life and trying to hold on to their friendship, rather than risk losing her entirely.

_A Decepticon. _An alarm sounds from within his cab, but he is already in gear, driving as fast as he dares toward the front of the store. Their enemy isn't too close, but it won't be long, and they need to get out of sight. The good thing about so many Autobots occupying this area, is that Optimus will not be detected, as long as he is careful. Optimus Prime is _always_ careful.

He does not want to draw attention to himself, but the reading he is getting from the Decepticon is becoming stronger, and he cannot tell if it is emanating from above, or from the ground. If it is in the air, he has - most likely - already been spotted. Since he is not being attacked, he can only assume it is on the ground. If it is driving, rather than flying, they have a better chance of avoiding it, and going unnoticed.

Finally deciding that drawing attention from humans is the least of their concerns, he sounds the horn. Three short blows is their signal for danger.

In moments, she is dashing from the store, and jumping into his cab.

"Go, go, go."

Thinking she sees their enemy - which is irrational, since he would know if it was that close - he pops his clutch, his gas pedal hits the floor, and he is shifting gears quickly. The truck lurches, and she barely avoids hitting the dash.

"Are you alright, Mikaela?"

"Fine, just get us home, please."

She sounds upset, and it is a bit baffling to him. They are constantly in danger, and have had closer calls than this, but she has never been overly emotional about it.

He roars into their warehouse, having activated the doors from around the corner. The moment he stops, she leaps from the cab, arms full of groceries.

She discards them on the floor, and storms into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He will have to address this, but first, he needs to ensure they have not been followed. He isn't foolish enough to step outside, but he concentrates on their surrounding area, and the readings seem normal. Never one to take unnecessary risks, Optimus quickly communicates with Ratchet their need for a surveillance team to be deployed for the night.

Certain that his orders will be followed, and that they are safe - for the moment - he transforms as quietly as he can. He walks softly to the bathroom door, and lowers himself to the floor.

"Mikaela?"

"Please, go away." Her voice is thick, and he knows she has been leaking. Humans generally only leak from their faces for one reason.

"Why are you upset? I promised you I would keep you safe. As we speak, Ratchet and Mirage are already patrolling nearby streets, and I can guarantee that we are secure. I have already scanned the building."

It was a little insulting that she didn't trust him.

"I'm not sitting in here playing the damsel in distress, so just stop thinking that. I know you've got it all covered. I just don't feel like talking right now, okay?"

She says she doesn't want to talk, but Optimus can hear her pulse quicken, just a bit, indicating that maybe she really does.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Mikaela."

He isn't prepared for the door to swing open, almost violently, or for her to stomp across the room and point accusingly at the unbagged items on the floor.

"_This_ is what's wrong. Do you know I've never shoplifted, _in my life_. Yeah, I know how to hot-wire a car. Sure, I helped my dad when he asked, but never once have I stolen _anything_ by my own choosing. You honked, I ran, and the store clerk _chased_ me. I'm turning into my father."

She turns on her heel and marches back to the restroom. The door frame shakes dangerously when she slams it again.

Rather than try to explain to her why running for your life does not make you a criminal, he picks up his tiny cellular device, and places a call.

Thirty minutes later, he knocks on the door - gently so as not to shake the _wall_ this time.

"What?"

"Could you come out, please?"

"I can't."

"Mikaela, you are not your father. Please, open the door. I have something for you. I think it will help to ease your guilt." He does not feel any guilt is warranted, but humans are strange creatures. With this one, particularly, he's learned it is best to humor her.

"No, I mean, I really _can't. _The door jammed, or something. I tried to open it a while ago."

A small tug confirms her assessment.

"You are correct. I'm afraid the only safe option, is to remove the door at the hinges." He extends his left arm, and uses the smallest appendage on that hand to produce a screw driver. In seconds, the door is being moved out of the way.

"Well, aren't you just the biggest Swiss Army knife I've ever seen." He knows there is sarcasm in her words, but she smiling, and it is a nice smile. "Thanks, Optimus."

"You are welcome. Here, this is for you." He holds out the small slip of paper that Epps delivered to him a few minutes ago.

"What's this?" She examines it, and her eyes look like they might start leaking again when she looks back up at him. "A receipt? But, I didn't pay for any of that stuff."

"Yes, well, apparently angry stork clerks can be quite forgiving if you're running for your life."

Her eyes fall on the small phone he left on the table after his call.

"I'm sure they are even more forgiving when a man in uniform shows up to explain the situation."

If he was capable of showing physical signs of embarrassment, he would be turning red just now.

"Yes, I called Epps. He took care of it for us. He paid for the resources, brought us the confirmation, and even secured an arrangement with them."

"What kind of arrangement?"

"Until we are able to relocate, a clerk will be delivering any items you require. You need only call them to place an order."

"Oh." She looks at him, and there is a mixture of appreciation and sadness in her eyes. He knows she likes the trips to the shopping facility. Sometimes she 'forgets' items and they have to go several times a week. But, today was a very close call. He does not wish to trap her here, but her safety must come first.

He is surprised when she does not protest her imprisonment. Instead, she wraps her arms as far around his leg as they will go. It is a human gesture of affection, but he enjoys it. Her miniscule frame is warm against the cool metal of his leg. He finds himself wishing he could cocoon himself in the heat of her body.


End file.
